Fuel cells are useful for generating electricity based upon an electrochemical reaction. Most fuel cell arrangements include a cell stack assembly in which a plurality of cells are aligned next to each other. Each of the individual cells includes multiple layers, such as flow field plates, a membrane, electrodes, gas diffusion layers and catalyst layers.
There are various challenges associated with operating a fuel cell. Maintaining appropriate humidity levels under various operating conditions is useful for preserving the integrity of the various layers of a fuel cell. Prolonged dry operating conditions, for example, may result in compromising the integrity of the membrane or other layers of the fuel cell. Water management is also required to prevent flooding, which may reduce the power output or effectiveness of the fuel cell under certain conditions.
A particular challenge associated with addressing the various operating conditions in a fuel cell is that it is difficult to design a component to be effective under different operating conditions. Designing a component to address the concerns with one operating condition typically results in that same component introducing other problems under a different operating condition. For example, some components that are useful for high humidity situations tend to exacerbate problems associated with high temperature, low humidity conditions.